Personal mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, have become very popular. Such devices are commonly used while a user is traveling in a vehicle, such as an automobile, as either a driver or passenger. Use of a cellular phone by the driver of a vehicle, however, can be inconvenient and inefficient. In order to operate the phone, the driver typically has to dial and/or hold the phone with one hand. Cellular phones can be small and awkward and uncomfortable to hold while in use. Several solutions have been developed to make use of a cellular phone more convenient for a driver or passenger of a vehicle. Headphones may be used in conjunction with a cellular phone so that the phone does not need to be held to the driver's ear. Alternatively, a phone or equivalent communication device may be integrated into the interior and electrical system of the vehicle. Typically, however, a driver will also have a personal portable cellular phone and may have to establish multiple wireless service contracts for the portable phone and the phone integrated into the car.
Different vehicle occupants may have portable cellular phones that are different makes/models and may be associated with different wireless service providers. Different makes/models of cellular phones of different manufacturers as well as different wireless service providers may have different settings for various system characteristics (e.g., noise attenuation, echo attenuation, etc.) for optimal performance. In addition, mobile phone and cellular service technologies are continually and rapidly being developed. Thus, there is a need for a vehicle wireless communication system that may be configured to operate based on the appropriate settings for a user's specific type of cellular phone, service provider, carrier, etc. to improve performance.